


Discovery

by PhazonFire



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Exploration, Camp Pining Hearts, F/F, Fingering, Peridot is new as hell to sex, Peridot reads fanfiction, Smut, lapidot - Freeform, the internet is for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhazonFire/pseuds/PhazonFire
Summary: Peridot doesn't quite understand certain portions of the internet, or why they make her feel the way they do. Thankfully, Lapis is more than happy to aid in her research.





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus I don't even ship this lmao

The internet never failed to amaze Peridot. 

Between detailed videos of kittens, human makeup tutorials and the confusing topic of “memes”, the geeky gem could browse for hours without losing interest, content to spend day after day in the barn deepening her understanding of the web. Peridot had once made a goal to explore every inch of the internet itself, delving into the most obscure corners with an unmatched determination to master the ever-expanding human information network. As such, it was no surprise that some of her endeavors could be...confusing. 

Peridot’s previous conundrums, however, couldn’t compare to the the strange depictions of human behavior in the Camp Pining Hearts fanfiction she had successfully indulged in 63 chapters of thus far (a “slow burn” as the obscenely-talented author noted). The dynamic between Percy and Pierre should’ve been obvious to any simpleton who watched past season 2, and yet these strange human rituals carefully described under content warnings perplexed Peridot. In her time on earth, the fusion Garnet had outlined a list of “off-limits” topics that could not be discussed with Steven--such instances of human fusion, as she’d come to understand it, being out of boundaries for conversation. 

As a certified Kindergartener and a gem with a mission to learn and understand, this absolutely would not do. 

With Lapis indulged in some book Steven had lent to her, Peridot deduced that this was her best chance to conduct thorough research. Hesitantly, she began to search these strange phrases mentioned in the grittier portions of the story--odd words for body parts that she had no understanding of. Sure enough, up popped a website showcasing the secretive art of “human fusion” as mentioned during a passionately crafted moment between Percy and Pierre. It was worth noting, however, that the initial shock value of a written escapade was nothing compared to the visual documentations looping on the website’s homepage. Peridot cringed, thoroughly disgusted as these humans physically connected with one another. 

“Oh my stars,” she muttered under her breath, cycling through videos with a sick fascination. Fusion in itself was intimate and sacred, and yet these humans seemed to treat it as a game, attempting for intervals of time far beyond what was necessary. Some acted carefully with their fusion partner, while others were outright barbaric. Human males and females alike clawed at one another, desperate for connection between hands, between lips, between...Peridot wasn’t sure what those were. A not-entirely uncomfortable sensation rippled through the gem, a soft heat pooling in her stomach as she carefully matched these intense rituals to those of Percy and Pierre. She switched tabs, rereading the scene at least twice, visualizing the two boys wrapped up in one another. In such a context, the act differed from fusion. It carried with it an indescribable appeal that gave Peridot butterflies. It was almost...tingly. 

“You okay over there?” Lapis called from the sofa with half-hearted interest. Peridot practically jumped from her seat, quickly slamming her laptop shut in surprise. Only now had she noticed how much she’d been sweating.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Peridot scolded, tucking the laptop behind her in shame. 

“You seemed awfully focused. What were you looking at?”

“S-Several essays regarding this planet’s delicate ecosystem and changing atmospheric conditions over millennia,” she lied, voice squeaking. “Dreadfully uninteresting to you, I’m sure.”

“Right,” Lapis replied with a roll of her eyes. “Must be pretty good if you’re sweating like that.”

“I am not sweating. This is...typical perspiration from the acquisition of knowledge. Completely normal.” 

“Do you always blush when you read environmental reports?”

“I’m not blushing!” Peridot cried out far too defensively. Lapis raised an eyebrow as the little green gem shrunk in on herself, eyes nervously darting around the room in a desperate attempt to avoid contact with her own. Something wasn’t right. 

“Are you sure you’re alright? Do you want to talk about something?”

Peridot fidgeted, tingly sensations warring with her desire to keep a secret. _Lapis would understand. It’s fine. It’s just Lapis. This is normal. This is completely...normal_ , she reassured herself. 

“I feel funny,” she confessed, fully aware of her fervent blushing. 

“Do you feel sick?” Lapis set the book down on the couch, plopping herself down beside Peridot on the other side of the room. “You do look kind of pale.”

“N-No, it’s not that. I feel...tingly?” Peridot buried her face in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Does it hurt?”

“Yes? I mean, no. I don’t know, it’s weird and I am very uncomfortable with this situation.”

“Where?” 

“My stomach? I think? It’s...hot. I feel hot.”

Lapis grinned, humming in understanding. “What are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know!” Peridot whimpered, squirming under Lapis’s gaze. “I...I have to do something. I have to make it go away.”

“How?” Lapis teased. Sure, Peridot was an Era 2 gem, but she figured all gems had been educated about these off-hand urges at some point. For Peridot to not understand her predicament was not only surprising, but kind of adorable. There was no harm in having some fun with this, was there?

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” she whined, hints of urgency rising in her voice. “H-Help me out here, Lazuli.”

“I thought you couldn’t shapeshift.”

“You know I can’t.”

“So what’s that?” Lapis asked, smirking as she gestured between Peridot’s legs. Peridot yelped, mildly horrified by the sudden manifestation of what appeared to be a...slit? 

“Wh-What in the world is that?” Peridot cried, panicking, spreading her legs apart to investigate her newfound parts. The shape seemed oddly familiar, and Peridot quickly recognized it as the strange parts she’d noticed on human females in those “fusion” videos. She rubbed her thighs together experimentally--it was...wet? 

“What do you think about it?” Lapis murmured, brushing her fingertips over Peridot’s thigh. The green gem stiffened, legs twitching so subtly that Lapis almost didn’t notice. How precious. 

“It’s hot there too,” Peridot continued with an experimental prod at the slit. She hissed at the contact, an electric jolt shooting through her nerves. Slowly, she slid her fingers down the dripping opening, relishing the pleasurable tingles spiking up inside her. A soft whine escaped her throat as she explored. “L-Lapis? Is there something wrong with me?” 

“Nothing at all, Peri,” she cooed, pulling the smaller gem onto her lap. She trailed her own fingers delicately down Peridot’s slit, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from the little green gem. “Need some help?”

“Please,” Peridot practically begged, wrapping her arms around Lapis’s waist as the water gem poked and rubbed. “Do something. Do anything.” 

Lapis hummed in content, two fingers gently sliding into Peridot. Peridot gasped at the sensation, tightening around Lapis’s fingers as she rhythmically pumped in and out of her. She writhed in Lapis’s lap, panting softly as she murmured tiny praises under her breath. “That’s so good, that’s perfect, ohh stars that’s perfect--” 

Lapis giggled, deftly curling her fingers inside Peridot. The little gem groaned, arching her back as Lapis worked her lower half. “Cute,” she purred, nuzzling the side of her face against Peridot’s hair. “Make more sounds for me, Peri.”

Peridot obliged, her hips moving of their own accord along Lapis’s fingers, intoxicated by the sudden thickness of her voice. “L-Lazuli…”

“You’re okay,” Lapis reassured, dragging her free fingers down Peridot’s thigh. “You like that?” 

“So much,” Peridot breathed, squeezing her eyes shut as she ground herself into Lapis’s palm. “H-How did you know about this?”

Lapis continued her ministrations, murmuring directly into Peridot’s ear. “I’ve had plenty of practice on my own with this sort of thing. Other gems get tingly sometimes too, you know.”

The idea of Lapis doubled over in pleasure lit a fire in Peridot, tying a thick knot in her stomach. She adored that concept. She whined with need, gripping the hem of Lapis’s dress tightly. The heat in her stomach had begun to coil like a spring, tightening gradually with each movement of Lapis’s fingers deep inside of her. Her own juices cascaded down Lapis’s fingers, further enhancing the delicious friction between Lapis and her pulsing sex. She needed more, and she needed it now.

“Lapis,” she moaned with increasing urgency. “Lapis, Lapis, Lapis...” 

“I’m here,” Lapis muttered, peppering Peridot’s cheek with soft kisses as she moved her fingers more roughly. “Keep going, Peri. Almost there.”

“Something’s going to happen,” Peridot panted, tiny fingers digging into Lapis’s skin as she grasped at the gem in desperation, grinding into Lapis’s hand hard and fast. “Something’s coming, Lapis, please---”

“Let it come,” Lapis reassured her, pumping her fingers rapidly as Peridot spiraled towards the edge. “Let it out, Peridot. Make those sounds for me.”

“Lapis, Lapis--” Peridot cried, her voice hitching in her throat as the coil snapped, convulsing around Lapis’s fingers with an uncontrollable stream of whines and whimpers, barely audible mantras of “oh my stars, oh my stars,” pouring from her throat without abandon as she writhed. The thick heat in her stomach flooded her body, sending those wonderful electric sparks zipping through her system. Her entire body shook, and her vision blurred--she saw stars. 

As Peridot came down from her climax, panting softly, Lapis withdrew her fingers, admiring the way the clear liquid beaded down her knuckles. “How was that?” she whispered to a trembling Peridot.

“A-Amazing,” Peridot breathed, closing her eyes and finally relaxing in Lapis’s embrace. “Is this fusion?”

Lapis giggled, shaking her head. “Oh, no. This is much better than fusion.”

“I...can we do that again?” Peridot murmured, speaking so softly that Lapis almost didn’t hear. Her face was flushed, her tiny frame curled up against Lapis’s own. Beautiful. 

“Of course, Peri. I’ll take care of you whenever you want.”

Peridot sighed, slowly drifting down from her high. Just like Percy and Pierre, she thought happily, snuggling up against Lapis. 

More research was _definitely_ needed.


End file.
